Digital content has gained widespread popularity due to mobile handheld devices and the ease of distribution and storage of such content. Such digital content can include, for example, games, ring tones, photos, music clips, video clips, streaming media, and other suitable content. In order to help reduce unauthorized copying and/or access to such content, various digital rights management (DRM) specifications have been developed such as, for example, Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) DRM. However, in order to utilize DRM for protected content, extra processing is required which increases power consumption of mobile devices.
Furthermore, some mobile devices such as mobile phones, include a primary processor that handles primary functions of the device (e.g. telecommunication functions) and a secondary processor that handles digital content. As such, the power consumption is further increased by utilizing two separate processors.
Because many of the mobile devices to utilize DRM protected content are often battery powered it is desirable, among other things, to reduce power consumption in order to increase battery life.